Coming Home
by unsanctuaire
Summary: Jason is scared of getting rejected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

" _What?_ "

Jason incredulous stared at the redhead archer wondering why the hell he's bringing that up. He knew he should've kept that information to himself but he thought it would've been a good "team building" at that time. They've been together for quite some time now and Jason decided to share his reason why he left Gotham. He thought they deserved—no—Kori and Roy deserved to know why. They were his friends, his only friends that ever stick with him for this long.

And he didn't have many friends.

And the only friends he trusts.

Still the topic on why he left Gotham? Touchy subject for him. There were so many fucking reasons why leaving the city he was born and raised in. Jason was just so tired of _everything_ and thought he might as well try to have a life outside of Gotham. Ever since he 'resurrected' from the Lazarus Pit, all he did was torment his family especially his mentor Batman. And now here he was with his own that he gathered.

He doesn't regret leaving Gotham for this.

"Dammit Harper." He sighed, glaring at the older male. "Just leave it alone for once."

Roy however seemed unaffected by such glare. "No Jason. You helped us out with our problems. At least let Kori and I help with yours." He stubbornly replies, fires of determination burns in his eyes.

Jason frowns. He absolutely had no problems at all. He doesn't need help. He's happy where he's at. Why can't they understand that?

 _'_ _because you hardly tell them shit, jason'_

Oh great, even his conscious is against him. "Look. I don't need help nor do I have problems needing help on. Harper— _Roy_ I appreciate the kind gesture but just drop it." He demanded harshly ignoring that determined look on the red head. Of all times, Harper just decided to drop a bomb on him by 'trying to help' him with his problems.

"No, Jaybird! Just listen to me ok? You said that you understand that Batman didn't kill Joker because you were already dead. Why didn't you just reconcile with your old man?"

Damn he should've kept that little information to himself if he knew that Harper was going to berate him for not reconciling with his old man. With all the past deeds he did; Jason always wondered if Batman would see past that and take him back. It was always a thought in his mind. A 'what-if' scenario he liked to play in his head. "Why haven't you reconcile with _your_ old man?"

"Well he's kind of ignoring my calls." Roy shrugged as if it didn't bother him. It totally bothers him. "Besides the point now though! And don't change the subject on me!" He retorted. His persistence with the subject irritated Jason to no end and wondered if he should just give up and tell him why he never reconciled with his old man.

He released a heavy sigh as if he was finally letting the things holding him down go away. He suddenly felt a soft hand caressing his cheek and he felt drawn in to the princess. And his eyes met the fierce emerald orbs of the Princess of Tamaran.

"Jason do you remember our conversation at the island?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You told me that—"

"Do not live in the past, live here in the moment. Because no matter what you did in the past, it's all in the past now. Your mentor—Your _father_ would take you in no matter what it was." Kori said with a soft smile on her face.

The young boy remembers the same words she said when they first met back in that island. Like he said, it was always a thought in his mind. What if Bruce takes him back despite all the bad deeds and no questions ask. Past mistakes would be forgotten. Start a clean slate.

He glances to his side when he felt pressure on his shoulder. Roy with his arm around him with his carefree grin. "We'll always be here for you because we're the _best team_ ever right?"

Jason snorted as Kori lets out a small chuckle. He has to admit though. They are the best team—

They are the best friends he could ever ask for.

.

He stood in front of the mansion doors nervously. He was pretty sure whoever who's in the cave probably saw him already trespassing. Was he really trespassing though? Trespassing on his old childhood home? It was no use dwelling on it now as he already rang the doorbell _twice_ and he stiffly stood.

Jason really hoped it was his favorite butler.

Two minutes passed. He frowned slightly. This was a bad idea. He should've not let Kori or Roy talked to him into doing this. This is so stupid.

Another minute passed. He's positive that they're either ignoring him or preparing to take him back to Arkham.

Then he takes a step back from the door. The thought of going back to Arkham made unwanted memories resurface. No. No. _I have to fucking get out of here_. And just as he was about to run and hop in his motorcycle, he heard the door open revealing the only man who ever taken him in as a young child.

Jason? He stood there as his mind went blank. In front of him was his mentor—father—whichever he was to him now and his face wore a genuine surprise look.

He realized that it's been a long time since he was able to get a good look of his face. The last time was when he first revealed himself to the old man. Just as he was about to speak up for his reasons for being here, Bruce beats him to it.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce inquired harshly.

Jason flinched. It was clear to him now. His presence is unwelcomed. Just… what is he doing here again? _Yeah, what are you doing here, Jason?_ His conscious repeats the question again and again until he felt a like a fool for even showing his face here. He didn't even realize he was glaring at Bruce. "I was just leaving." _Seeing how I'm not even wanted anyways._

He whirled as he strides towards his motorcycle. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. This whole idea is stupid. Fuck. The fact that he now knows that Bruce doesn't want anything to do with him answers all the questions lingering in his mind. He is no one's son.

He was a fool to think that he could reconcile with his old man. It was a silly daydream ever since he grew wary of the games he played. He dug a hole too deep to be forgiven of the past sins he did. All the torment to his family to Bruce, Dick…

He was just so angry, thinking that his mentor didn't see him as a son, but as a soldier. A sidekick of Batman. Nothing more. Seeing how easily he was replaced by less than six months prior to his death. Did the old man ever mourned for his death? Did Bruce even grieve of the loss of his son? Did Dick mourn for him? Did anyone miss him at all?

His mind went back to the days in his catatonic state, walking around endlessly deep in the Gotham City. What would happen if Bruce found him first? Would he still be mad that his mentor didn't avenge him? Kill the man who took him away from him?

 _Yes._ Jason would be.

The sudden tight grip on his wrist pulled Jason out of his thoughts and quickly realized it was Bruce.

"What the fuck are you—?"

He didn't even realize he'd gotten on his motorcycle. The cold stone expression on Bruce was replaced by that of pity. Pity? He didn't need any pity. "Bruce. Let. Go."

"Jason. Son. Please. Let's talk." He pleaded. The look his mentor was giving him was something like a Great Dane giving him a puppy face. He tries to squirm out of his grip—huh?— _why the hell can't he just let me go?_ He struggles for a few more seconds and Jason finally slips from his grip.

 _Too late. Too late. You already voiced your thoughts. You don't want me here._ "This is the last time you'll ever see me. Now you have one less son to worry about!" Giving him one last look, his eyes meeting his mentor's troubled gunmetal blues, the memories of his childhood resurfaced. With every single moment he spent with Bruce flashed through his mind.

Fuck. He had to get out of here.

And he did as he speeds away, refraining himself from glancing Bruce for one last time.

.

The cool air breeze rush past the young man sitting on the ledge of a skyscraper. It was a good night with the moon shining upon the city of Gotham. He clamps his hands together and rubs it to produce heat. Gotham can be quite chilly in mid-August, it was ridiculous. He forgot how cold it got during these months.

He found himself hypnotized by the bright lights that his mind went to one thing to another until he stumbles on the thought of his conversation with Bruce. Everything went downhill as soon as he snapped at him. He couldn't help it. Bruce sounded like he didn't want him to be there. He didn't even want to be either.

 _Then why did you fucking go there, dumbass?_

His frown deepened. He couldn't use his best friends as an excuse. They motivated him to visit. He'd been wanting to visit or reconcile for a while now. And now he lost his chance—

He ruined his chance earlier. He could've controlled his emotions around Bruce, but he couldn't. The old man made it seem like he was an intruder.

What's worse is that he felt like an intruder. A son who doesn't belong anymore.

He felt a soft buzzing on his left pocket and sighs for the umpteenth time. He took out his iPhone and the same contact who'd been calling him for the past three hours is calling again. This time, however, answered.

"Harper—"

"Jason! Where the X'Hal are you?"

He blinks. Honestly, he was expecting Harper to lecture him about team having to stay together. No matter what. And how he should console his feelings with them. He smiles at the memory when Roy first lectured them. He hated to admit it but he loves his team for trusting in him and stay with him till now. He always did feel guilty when he doesn't talk about his feelings. He isn't at that level where he's comfortable.

Even as a kid, he kept his feelings bottled up. Bruce never knew. Dick was hardly there. The only time he speaks his feelings was through as Robin. The closest person he ever sought out to was Alfred because he's just Alfred.

"Tell Roy to get the ship ready. We're leaving Gotham for good."

Silence was his reply from the other line. Then, "Jason, what happened?

" _Nothing_ happened." Jason knew the princess would understand when she stopped asking and overheard her telling Roy to pick him up. Though it wouldn't be forever to keep his information to himself. Kori had a way to make everyone spill their secrets, their worries. It was like having a big sister he never had. A caring sister at that.

"Alright. We're coming." _Click._

Jason sighs once more. He glance at the city below him knowing this is the last visit.

Even now, he felt like an intruder in his own hometown.

And that made him sick inside.

.

Jason felt his sword de-materialized as his team approach him. The mission is a success.

"Since when can you make your sword glow like a freaking _lightsaber?!"_ The red head archer exclaims. It was already surprising Jason can already summon a sword, two swords in fact and make it all glow-y and cool. Roy wants one. "Is it too late to sign up for All-Caste?"

The young vigilante shrugs in response. He sees Kori glaring at her boyfriend and Roy immediately retracts his joke with a lamer joke. Surprisingly, Jason isn't all too bothered about the first joke. He hates to say it but, he's been like this… since Gotham. Since the talk with the jackass.

His mind replays the same conversation every night in his head, every hour, every minute and every second. And he knew that he could've turn things around and for once talk to Bruce in a civilize manner. In which he would be welcome back in open arms without the hostility.

But that was far too gone.

Thankfully, Roy never pried information on that night Jason went to visit Bruce. With one look, his eyes meeting those chartreuse orbs, the archer immediately knew it didn't go well. And the archer never bothered him. But Jason would be lying that Roy and Kori were concerned about him.

He could tell with those side-glances. He reassures them with a small smile and telling them that he is _fine._ He _is_ fine. Jason doesn't have to live without knowing if Bruce would take him back, because Bruce would never take his wayward son back.

With that fact replaying in his mind, is seriously fucking him up right now. The thought from long ago came back, creeping up behind him as it faintly reminds him: _I should've stayed dead._ At least this way, he wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit of being alive _again._

"We're going to Tibet." Jason declares. He glances at his friends. Kori smiles at him. Roy arches an eyebrow. "You're allowed to stay at my safe house." He assures the archer.

And so another flight trip to Tibet once again. This time he knows what to do. Who to go to for answers. Seven hours after arriving at Tibet and safely comfortable in his safe house, he leaves Roy and Kori for a personal run. He needs to do something important.

He didn't know if it is a stupid or the stupidest idea he'd ever come up with. But hey, anything to get rid of this shitty feeling!

Three hours later finds Jason jumping off the helicopter and gliding through the wall and entering the everlasting Hundred Acres of All. Nothing in the serene place changed except for the fact that it's inhabited and missing some assassins here and there. He is the last living full pledge All-Caste assassin.

Knowing where to go, he entered the Chamber of All where the proctor lies awaiting.

S'aru puffs and grins at his entrance. It was almost as if the millennial old proctor knew he was coming back. "Are you here to retrieve your most cherished memory, Jason Todd?"

* * *

 _So what you guys think? :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Roy do you think this is such a good idea?"

The archer glanced at his girlfriend. The frown sketched on her face as she looked down on their fallen teammate. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey. He used to be our old teammate. We can trust him." That didn't make Kori feel better at all. Now she was more anxious, gripping Jason's hand slightly tighter than before. "I know you guys have history. But for tonight, just put it aside. For Jason's sake."

Roy heard a soft murmur from the princess sounding like ' _of course. For him always._ ' He heaved a sigh of relief. So much shit happened in such a short time that he couldn't even process it. Whatever happened to Jason, he isn't waking up. He isn't healing. Not even his best medical skills was healing him and whatever it was, it was slowly killing him.

Roy's desperate now. He's desperate enough to reach out to an old friend he hadn't talk in a long time. When Jason wakes up from this ordeal, he's going to be so mad. He knew he sworn off Gotham, his family, and everything relating to Gotham.

He watches Kori, holding Jason's hand once more and mutter something in her language.

He heard the soft buzz coming off from his iPad, alerting him the guest approaching their door. He strolls to the door and before the guest even knocked on the door, Roy swings the door open. He greets Dick with a smile. "Dick. It's great to see you."

Dick surprised at the sudden greeting. He smiles back. "Roy. You look good." He peeks inside the room. "Is Jason…?"

Roy steps aside and lets the big brother inside. He follows Dick into the living room where Kori and Jason resided. "I managed to get him stable. He's been like this for three weeks. Even I don't know what's wrong."

Dick drops to his knees and closely inspects Jason. It was so weird looking at Jason who seemed so peaceful and quiet. His memories of the young Robin during his times and comparing to what he's witnessing. It truly is a rare moment to see. "What happen? How did this happen to him?"

"It's a long story." Roy sighs.

"Well I have time. What's going on with my brother's life?"

The archer blinks, surprised to hear the word 'brother' coming out his mouth. He knew Dick wasn't close to Jason when he used to be Robin. But hearing the word brother from him, it showed that Dick is different back then.

And so for the past hour, Roy told whole story to Dick with Kori adding a few things as well. It was during their usual hunt for the Untitled. Along the way, they met the unfriendly the League of Assassins.

"Apparently, Jason use to run with them." Roy scandalously whispered. "He trained with them when he came back."

Dick didn't say anything, but the worried gesture said it all. Roy continued on with the story. The League of Assassins beat them up so bad and taken Jason with them. Roy and Kori didn't find Jason until a week later, wounded and bloodied all over. They all tried within their means and medical expertise to heal him but it came with no luck.

He hasn't woke up since.

Dick took all the information like a sponge. The fact that his brother was found wounded and he hadn't woken up since worried him. If the two can't find anything to cure him, can their family heal him?

"Why didn't you guys immediately taken him to us?"

Kori and Roy glanced at each other, knowing that a certain event from three months ago didn't reach Dick's ears.

"Yeah, about that…" Roy chuckled nervously.

.

"You asshole!"

Seeing the mighty Dark Knight getting punch in the face is more amusing than Roy thought. Bruce didn't even fight back, but he stayed silent during the whole backlash from Dick. Something about family. Something about Jason is part of the family. Something about 'what the hell did you tell him?'

"We didn't talk much." Bruce finally replied just as Dick calmed down. "I wanted to know what he was doing here."

Dick glared at him. "For some reason I don't believe you."

"Actually, it's the truth." Tim said, as he spins his chair around from the computer and focused on them. "Sorry, Bruce. I was about to go out but then I saw you guys. I hate to say it but Bruce did sound kind of harsh to Jason." Before Dick can even do anything rash to their foster father, he quickly added, "Bruce did wanted to talk to him. Jason wasn't going to have it and left."

There was sudden alert from the computer that Tim whirled back around and typed a few things. Then he finally opened one window showcasing blood of Jason's. "Ok. So I ran his blood. No poison. None whatsoever. Whatever is keeping him asleep is either magic or he's in a coma."

The last one is something that none of them wanted to hear. Bruce was afraid of hearing it. His son in a coma? It was the last thing that he wanted Jason to be in. He sighs inwardly as he glances at the medical bed where his son resides with the princess of Tamaran next to him. Deciding he should check him out himself, he leaves to the medical area. As the father approaches his son, a picture of young Jason lying in a coffin appeared in his mind with the same pose, same face, and same _peacefulness_.

 _No. No. He is not dead. Not dead. Not dead._ He sees his son's body rises up then down notifying him that he is indeed breathing. Bruce sullenly stare at Jason with the words, ' _you have one less son to worry about now'_ lingering in his mind. He doesn't know what made Jason lash out so badly at him.

Maybe he shouldn't have harshly asked him why he was there in the first place.

Bruce takes his hand and grips it tightly. Whatever was going on, he's going to have Jason fixed no matter what it takes.

 _No matter what_ —

He immediately heard a sharp intake of breathe and the grip on Bruce's hand tightens as Jason sat up. The commotion in the background stopped momentarily. Even Bruce found himself in a shock. Kori however reacted first by engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Kor!" Jason sounded alarmed. "Wh-What's going on?" He tried to squirm a bit but found himself hissing.

The princess pulls back and carefully sets Jason carefully back to bed. "You were injured, Jason. The League of Assassins took you away and we found you badly wounded a week later."

The young boy nodded, taking all the information. There were no present confusion on his expression meaning he remembered. Then Bruce squeezed his hand to take his attention away from the Tamaran princess.

"Jason—Son. I just want you to know that I—we are always here for you. Our family is always here for you. This house is always open to you. I'm sorry that you got the wrong impression that I didn't want you there." He abruptly stops when he felt his son's hand slip from his grip. His eyes met with a very troubled turquoise eyes.

"That's a nice speech man, but who the hell are you?"

* * *

 _Haha sorry for the short chapter. But the next chapter shall be long~ :D And review please c: and thank you for favs, reviews and follows from the last chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Chatter in the room died down as silence filled in. Every gaze turns to face the source of the voice. Jason was sitting up, staring at Bruce as if he never met the man before.

The unfamiliar gaze coming off from Jason unnerved Bruce to no end. He didn't like the look his son was giving him. And the only thought that ran through his mind was, ' _what have I done to him?'_

"Jason! You're okay!" Dick swooped in and engulfed his Little Wing into a hug.

Jason tried to struggle out of the hug but he felt weak. "Ugh, get off me Dick."

This only made the oldest brother to hug him tighter. "No way! I haven't seen you for a year!" After a few minutes of snuggling, Dick finally stepped away to give other family members and friends to hug him.

Kori was next who had bone crushingly embraced him. "Thank X-Hal you're okay, Jason. You were out for three weeks."

"What? Out for three weeks? What the hell happen?" Jason demanded. He tried to remember but he was coming up with a blank. He glances at Roy for an answer.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Roy asked.

Jason shook his head. "I don't remember anything. All I remembered was just being…" He shuts his mouth and unwavering feeling of sadness overwhelm him. Something about the unfamiliar man was giving him that kind of feeling that he didn't like it.

Roy sighed and decided to answer, "Three weeks ago, we went to Tibet after a successful mission. You left Kori and I at your safe house while you went to the Hundreds Acres—" His voice died down when realization hits him. Everything came into pieces in his head. "You went to visit S'aru."

Kori who already knew where Roy was going with his story, she gasps, "No! Jason would never give up on those _precious_ memories!"

"After that confrontation with his dad, I would think so!" Roy argues back. The princess didn't reply back, but her face was in disbelief. All those times Jason talked about his memories, it was something he treasured and never to let go.

Kori glanced back at Jason. "Please tell me you didn't, Jason."

Jason gave her a blank stare. He honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"Jason?" Kori said, almost horrified. She runs her hands around his head for any head injury that they might've missed. "Do you not recognize anyone in this room?"

Jason scoffs. "Of course I remember all of you except for this old man. Who is he?" He looks at the old man with such unfamiliar piercing gaze that Bruce wanted nothing else but to leave the place. It was so uncomfortable to have his own son not to recognize him and it was breaking his heart into pieces.

Bruce then flees the room without a word to say.

.

As soon as the old man was out of sight, Jason demanded, "I'm sorry but everyone but Roy and Kori leave?" Then he added, "Please."

Dick wanted to argue and say no but Tim held him back and gave him a look. The older brother pouted then declared, "Fine. But I'll be back in an hour to check on you." Then he gestures everyone who wasn't Roy and Kori to follow him out.

Jason rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he finally said, "Get the ship ready, Roy. We're leaving this place now."

Roy shook his head. "No. We're staying here until you fixed your stupid mistake."

Kori agreed. "Yes, Jason. I agree. We must stay here until you fix this."

"Fix this? Fix what? It's already fixed!" Jason yelled.

"Nothing is fixed, Jason. You just made everything worse. I mean, how can you be the Jason Todd today without knowing who that man is?" Roy reasoned. "Tell me, who brought you up to the hero business when you were in five years ago?"

Jason searched through his memories but it came with a blank. The only mentor that came up in his mind was Talia but that was after he was resurrected. "It was…" His voice died down realizing it can't be Talia. Could it be…?

He shook his head, refusing to believe it. His mind was screaming at him not search for clues and leave it be. He was fine like this. He didn't need to know who that man was. "I… need some time alone."

.

"Thanks Alfred."

Alfred bows slightly, "Please get some rest Master Jason. Have a good night." With that he left the young boy to his thoughts.

As soon Alfred was out of his room, Jason took a sip of tea served by the best butler in the whole world. Then he sighed into the hot steaming cup of tea. He felt so light and relieve and it felt like something heavy was off from his back. It feels so easy to breathe now that nothing was bothering him.

His mind keeps flashing back to two hours ago. The expression from the man bothered him so much that he can't stop thinking about it. It made his heart felt heavy from just thinking about it.

Jason downed the tea in one gulped and gently set the cup down. The familiarity of his heavy heart gave him headache. It was like he felt this feeling before.

And S'aru. He must've visited the old proctor to get rid of that feeling.

He let the heavy feeling wash over him like a tidal wave and pondered on it. Did he want to know who that man was? What his relationship was with him?

All that thinking made his heart ache and he didn't like it. He felt like absolute shit. And he didn't want to feel like this ever.

.

It was around midnight. Bruce finally walked out of his room after wallowing in self-pity and blaming himself. He still couldn't get the image of his own son staring at him like that.

That unfamiliar gaze from Jason just killed him inside. And he spent the rest of the next five hours brooding how can he let this happen to his own son?

As he reached the cave, he heard the loud commotion and he immediately jogged down to access the situation.

Tim was on the bat computer, typing furiously as Dick and Roy were shouting at each other and at poor Tim. While on the other side Damian and Kori was having a sparring match.

He slowly creep behind the three heroes and said, "What's the situation?"

Roy jumped and almost shrieked. Dick was almost used to by now. Tim however was immune.

Dick threw his arms up in the air dramatically. "Jason left the mansion!"

"What?!" Bruce said. "When?"

Tim frowned. "Must be an hour ago."

Roy then pulled up a note. "And he also left us a note."

Bruce took the note and scanned the contents. ' _Don't come looking for me_ '. He frowned. He didn't what to feel. Just sad and disappointed and mad. He couldn't distinguish what he was feeling.

"Look I don't know what happen between you and Jason. But you have to go look for him." Roy said. "I'll probably know which states or cities he'll most likely to crash, but this is your only chance to make it up to him. Go look for your son and drag his ass back home."

Bruce stared at the archer, seeing how much Roy really cared for Jason. Then at the pleading stares from his sons and Kori'ander. He nodded and now he was determined. "Yes. I will bring my son back home."

* * *

 _A/N: Ahh I'm sorry guys for the delay... school caught up to me and yeah  
Anyways next chapter will be Bruce on the search for Jasoon. (Any suggestions where Bruce will search him at?)  
And thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it! Please review. I love reading all of your reviews and they keep me motivated lol_


End file.
